Jared
Note: Info/Subject yet to change 'Jared & Friends: The Next Generation (aka Jared & Friends: All Grown Up or Welcome to Jared's House) '''is a planned animated spin-off based on ''Jared & Friends, similar to Raven's Home in relation to the Disney Channel series, That's So Raven ''& the ''All Grown Up series in relation to the Nickelodeon series, Rugrats. Synopsis This show takes place years after the Imagination Posse have graduated from high school and college, and documents on a now adult Jared Robinson, the now famous animation tycoon and his family and friends. This shows also solely focuses on the adventures of the children of the Posse and their adventures, which share strong resemblance to that of their parents back when they were younger. Character Information * Jared - now in his mid 30s and still living his Kitchener hometown, he is now in his dream job as a famous animation tycoon and he has two lovely kids. Jared still visits his Imagination World and still gets imaginary visions of the future, but he's not the only one who does, one of his kids has inherited his imagination, and most of all, his imaginary psychic abilities. * Barney - Jared's best imaginary friend who lives with his wife, Daniela Nieves and his daughter, Liese. He still visits him and his family and friends. * Natalia - Jared's high-school sweetheart and one of his closest and favourite friends. She is part of Jared's company as a famous videographer and the mother of Jared, Jr. & Leela. * Katelyn - One of Natalia and Jared's best friends who lives next door to them. She is also the wife and high school sweetheart of Tyson Compton and she has a son with him named Tyler, who is also the best friend of Jared's kids * Tyson - Katelyn's high school sweetheart-turned-husband and Tyler's dad * Tyler - Katelyn & Tyson's intelligent 10-year old son and one of Junior and Leona's best friends * Junior - Jared's 11-year old son and Leela's older brother. He is a naive, but intelligent kid who is always up for an adventure. * Leela - Jared's 8-year old daughter with a massive imagination and the kid who had inherit her father's abilities, like his imaginary ability to have visions. In the pilot, she has her first vision at school and realizes her life isn't going to be the same again. * CeCe - Libby's energetic daughter and one of Leela & Junior's best friends * Cleo - Jay-Jay & Tracy's 9-year old daughter, who is a neon green jet plane * Liese - Barney and Daniela's daughter who is a purple dinosaur, just like her father and Junior & Leela's best imaginary friend * Claire Higgins - a single divorced mother and one of Jared's best friends * Madeline Macgowan - Jared's first high-school crush and Ben Coveny's wife, who is the mother of Missy and neighbor of Jared's. She also still seems to harbors a major crush on him from their teenage years * Ben - Maddy's high school sweetheart and husband * Missy - Maddy and Ben's energetic daughter, who happens to have a strong secret crush on Jared's son (just like how Maddy has a crush on Jared) * Tom - Claire's ex-husband * Dylan - Son of Claire Higgins. He shares many personality traits to his mother * Timon - Brainy know-it-all, but super kind son of Themba, the local jazz musician on keyboard at the old KT Family Club * Cindy - the basketball star daughter of Sydney Gukerwickie & Jack Giannou * Jezzy - Beautiful, shy, and adorable daughter of Justine and Esteban and resident school fashion queen, alongside Casey (and a possible crush of Junior's) * Casey - fashionable daughter of Katie-Lynn Branan * Jorge - son of MC and Phlynn and a skilled photographer * Geo - bubbly and clever son of Paula Bonilla * Joan - intelligent and curious daughter of Jessica Zarnke * Mimi - fan-girl daughter of Meghan McCracken * Eddie - son of Ethan Robinson, Jared's nephew, and Junior and Leela's cousin * Taina - shy, yet energetic daughter of Tatiana * Dante - Layla's brash and athletic older brother, one of Junior and Leela's best friends, and the son of Jovana, who is now a waitress at the neighbourhood soda saloon and nightclub, where Jared helps out sometimes * Layla - Jovana's slick, smooth, stylish, and beautiful daughter, Dante's little sister, and past sweetheart of Junior's * Melanie - Sassy and sarcastic daughter of Miranda * Vinnie - son of Victoria and Brooklyn Silveria's nephew * Chantel - Riff's sweetheart and wife and a professional model and the mother of Rhonda. Voiced by Kate McKinnon and country star Dolly Parton (on occasion) * Valerie Frizzle - Research Professor and MSB inventor. She's still around with her friends, joining in on their imaginary field trips * Trivia/Notes *Many pictures from the original series are seen in the houses of the Posse members *Many elements from the original show were out in here to help support the plot (e.g. Jared's scrapbook) *The episodes An Adventure in Time, Married, & the special, Future Frenzy serve as backdoor pilots to this series *In the original premise, Jared still keeps the Natalia locket that he made in this series, but he has also made a similar one for Natalia at their wedding when they got married and made a locket portrait for his kids *Many aspects of the original series were brought over to this series *Originally, Jared and Natalia were going to be divorced and Junior and Leona were going to be twins, but this idea was changed, due to it being too similar to Raven's Home *The plot line that focuses on the Posse's kids is similar to the Descendants franchise *The animation style used in the animated series would be carried over to this series, however, the quality appears to be slightly higher *This was actually planned around the start around Season 4, inspired by Jared's vision from Married * Category:Spinoffs Category:Jared & Friends Category:Custom Series